Mysterious Novelist
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: What happens when you injure a novelist, whom you never knew or read his novels, on your way home and now you are working with him yet he seems familiar. FUJISAKU one-shot


**Mysterious Novelist**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** This will be my 6th FujiSaku one-shot.

**Summary:** What happens when you injure an author, whom you never knew or read his novels, on your way home and now you are working with him yet he seems familiar. FUJISAKU one-shot

"speaking." –normal conversation

"_speaking."_ -thoughts

**"_speaking."_** -storytelling

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm really sorry."

For the umpteenth time the young girl bows down apologetic to an older guy who is sitting on the bench with his left arm cast properly with a sling. He looks like in his twenties as on a job as he seems to be carrying a light yet small laptop on his hand.

Now what really happen is that what you wonder?

Everything starts when afternoon came Sakuno was in a big hurry heading her way to the nearest bookstore. She has an assignment to do and she really needs to buy that book REAL bad for her college. Unluckily she bumped to a guy who is going to a different direction though nothing hurt on her unluckily the person receives the injury on his right arm.

And here they are at the nearby hospital as the nurses cast his injury. This is no luck at all, she thought.

"Really this is quite troublesome you know girl." The young man commented.

"Yes I am aware of it. Really I'm very sorry for causing you trouble." The young girl apologizes to him again.

She waited for the young man to yell at her and give some lectures but surprisingly he did not. Instead he just smiles at her calmly with his eyes close. Just as he could say something he remembers something.

"Looks like I'm in big trouble." A sigh escapes from the man's mouth.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him worriedly.

"You see I'm an novelist and I promised my editor I'll finish my latest work within the deadline. But since I'm injured I couldn't write or type down properly." He explained. Just as he could add some more, he stares at the auburn haired girl in interest. "Well since I can't type properly how about you be the one to type down while I am getting heal?" the author offers her.

The petite girl thought a little while of his offer. She knows herself she has to be responsible for hurting an author who is in the middle of the work. In the end she accepts his offer.

"I'm sorry I haven't heard your name. You are?" he asked her.

She composes herself properly meeting her eyes to his close eyes. "Sakuno… Ryuuzaki Sakuno, and you are…"

"Fuji Syuusuke." He smiles at her as he gives his business card to her.

She politely thanks him as she gently takes the card and looks at it then stares back at him. For some odd reason she felt she has heard his name somewhere yet she couldn't get the tip out of her tongue.

"Before we part our ways, why a girl like you is in a big hurry?" Fuji politely asked her.

A blink or two is her response when she reaches for the third time, the auburn haired girl gasps as she realizes something important. Fuji chuckles amusingly at her reaction causing her to flusters. He takes out another card from his pocket and gives it to her.

"Come to my apartment tomorrow after school." He told her. "That's when you'll start. Also, please do not tell anyone that you are working under me, okay?" Fuji requested.

"Eh?" was all she utter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day, Sakuno follows the address on the paper. Surely she used to be bad at directions when she was young but now she became better than she was before. She makes sure she asks someone for direction to get to the right path thus she reaches her destination. Politely she knocks the door until the door opens revealing the brunette haired man with a smile of his face.

"You're on time. Come in." he invited her in.

Sakuno politely excuses for her intrusion before coming in to his home. As she steps in she was amaze to see so organize and clean.

"Let's start shall we?"

The petite woman nods her head just as she could ask Fuji leads her to the dining room where they would work as she notices the laptop is ready. Sakuno seated herself in front of the laptop while the brunette haired man seated two chairs away from her. She waited for him to go until words started to come out from his mouth.

**"**_**Night came which I detest so much that I want to sleep before seeing that evil darkness. But something has changed me on that night as I met a woman on the lake. I wasn't able see her face except her naked body. But I wasn't staring at her naked figure but beauty reflects to the lake's water. The night reflects her outmost beauty almost like a goddess I ever seen. I could not help but mesmerize. I want her soul to be mine—"** _

"Wait, you write romance?" Sakuno halted him.

Surprise at her outburst the author could only stare at her with his eyes close as he remains his calmness before answering her. "That's right. Don't tell me you don't read ones do you?" the brunette haired man guessed which the petite girl nods. "Saa… this is strange most girls love reading romance perhaps you prefer other genre?"

And that hits the bull's eyes as the brunette haired author notices the silence occurs. He slightly chuckle to his amuse as he reveals his eyes almost making her to mesmerize good thing she knows how to shake her mind off her fantasy as she smiles at him nervously.

"It's just that I never imagine a guy would be a romance novelist." She nervously added.

"Saa… shall we get back where we stop?"

Sakuno agrees as they resume their work. What she didn't notice Fuji was staring at her in joy while proceeds his story telling.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As days pass by, the auburn haired girl's new routine gradually becomes a habit. After her school hour, she would dash out of the door and head straight to the brunette haired author's apartment and does the typing. On the other hand there would be the time that they would start a conversation or have light snacks that Fuji would offer her.

On her 5th day in Fuji's apartment, he was not there like the last time. Since the brunette haired man may arrive later she decides to explore a bit of his place. She notices how much the man loves taking care of his cactuses and different photos are hang around on his walls. As she reaches to the next room it reveals something she had never thought of her discovery.

In there she sees a professional camera sitting solely at the first rack. It was clean neatly as she could see no dusts are present. Underneath to it are some trophies or awards of photography contest with his name to it. And last but not least there are some pictures showing of the brunette haired author with some famous models and fashion designers that Sakuno could barely recognizes them.

"I see you found out my real job." Fuji's voice reveals.

Turning her attention to the voice sees the brunette haired author standing behind her. She was about to apologize of her rudeness yet Fuji doesn't seem to be angry instead he seems happy which curious her much.

"I didn't know your main job is photography. But how come a photographer like you does romance novel?" The petite girl questioned him curiously.

The brunette haired man could only chuckle amusingly as he touches his camera. "Actually writing is my side hobby." He revealed. "Originally I was supposed to attend at the photo shooting the other day."

"When was that?" she asked him.

"That was on the day I got injured." Fuji replied in a calm manner.

"I guess it was really my fault you missed your chance." She lowers her face down with heavy guilt.

The brunette haired man stares at the young girl as he gives her a small pat on her head letting her eyes meets his. "Actually I was quite happy I wasn't able to attend." Fuji added. This however surprises her much as he questions why he would be happy to miss something big as he replied, "To be honest, I hate working with the models who aren't expressing true to themselves. Sure they're beautiful but in the inside they're too vain and self-center and it could ruin my subject. Plus they would do anything to make their photo great which it could ruin my photos."

He pauses for a while as he looks up to some of his photos. "I'm much grateful I was able to skip that photo shoot thanks to you."

Looking at the new side of him made her even curious to know more of him yet some of her side tells her that she knows him somewhere but she couldn't get the tip of tongue.

"So does everyone knows you write romance novel?" she curiously asked him hoping she's not stepping on the landmine.

"No. I used a penname so no one could know they're one person." The brunette haired man revealed. "It was much better than using my real name."

"So why do you write romance novel?" Sakuno asked him again.

Silence occurs on the room, the petite girl feel heavy on the atmosphere as she is about to take back her words. Her tongue holds on as she sees the brunette haired man reveal his eyes showing pair of beautiful azure blue eyes she has ever seen. Yet those eyes are somehow familiar that she could not recall where she has seen them.

"Saa… let's get to work shall we?" the calm author suggested as he shuts his eyes back.

The petite girl nods her head as she opens his laptop as the brunette haired author begins his story telling mode she initially types down all the words accordingly what he said. Without making any mistakes on her typing. Hearing his voice somehow smoothen her thoughts it was so gentle that makes her heart really happy yet his voice sounds so familiar she can't seem to recall whose voice does it sounds like. As she continues to type down all the words to the word processor, her mind suddenly goes black as she hears the three words.

**"_I love you."_**

Sakuno stops typing as she stands up from her seat looking shock. The brunette haired man takes notice of her sudden action yet he repeats the last word he was referring to his story. And thus she walks out of his apartment before Fuji could even stop her but he missed his chance.

The petite young woman continues to run as fast as she could never minding where else she goes as long she is far away from him. As she runs she wonders herself why she ran away when Fuji was indicating the story lines for his deadline.

She knows it was just a story Fuji speaks out yet why her heart does thumps for him as if she thought that was his confession. She stops running as she finds herself she's not in the place she should be. Time is already late and she can't go back to his apartment she has class tomorrow.

"I'm really stupid." She scolded herself.

The following day

"I'm sorry if I dash out yesterday. I wasn't feeling well." Sakuno gives an apologetic bow. "I promise it won't happen again."

The petite girl is too afraid to look at his face as she lower her head down further. The novelist did not give his answer which Sakuno worries much. She looks up to him as she notices his cast arm is no longer there.

"I guess my work is done. It was nice working with you, Fuji-san." She thanked him.

Sakuno wanted to run away from him as far as she can so she could never see his face ever again. She scolded herself on the stupid wish she ever made as she knew herself that sooner or later his arm would heal and he would no longer need her company.

It was a sad love story, she thought. Then again it was more like an unrequited love after all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Half a month have passes by the petite girl gradually misses spending her time in the author/photographer's apartment. But she told herself that their world are different he's a famous photographer and author while she on the other hand is an ordinary young woman taking a 3 year course of her college.

Right now it's a Sunday morning and she's trying to get her mind off on Fuji yet she could not escape as everywhere there are photos and works done by Fuji Syuusuke. She really wants to get her mind out of him as she heads to her first destination she passes by two girls chit-chatting.

"Say have you heard Fuji Syuusuke quit his photography professionalism?" one of the girls gossiped.

"Yeah I heard he really doesn't want to work one of the models." One added.

"But that's not all I heard he's going to work another professions yet he didn't say anything." The first one gossiped sadly. "Seems like we won't be seeing his new photos for a while."

"Enough of Fuji-san let's talk about Iju Suke-sensei's latest work." one fan girl squeal in happiness.

Hearing the name perks Sakuno's ears more as she recognizes the author's name. Surely she knows that name so well since that is Fuji's penname. How very original yet why doesn't anyone seem to notices that it could clear out his real name. She had enough hearing about Fuji she needs to clear her head and move on.

"It's a real shame that his latest work is an unrequited love." The blonde haired girl commented.

"Yeah if only that guy follow her then they could be together." The second fan girl agrees. "Then again he's kind of stupid why he can't confess it sooner before his dream girl leaves him."

Curious to know what the story Fuji had written she has no choice but head to the nearest bookstore and get a copy for herself. She starts reading the novel as she sits on the nearby bench of the park. As she keeps reading it she notices the plot was somehow different from what she type down when she was working with him. Instead she's reading an event from what happen between her and Fuji weeks ago.

Shock and confused of the book she has read. Just as she could start heading to the author/photographer's apartment she halt as she saw him standing in few distance away from her.

She wanted to say his name as she imagines fan girls would gather around him. Yet she notices Fuji is wearing a hat and a sunglass to avoid getting attention. Knowing she can't run away from him she walks toward him with determine look of her face.

"I read your latest novel. It was quite sad yet completely different what I type down." Sakuno commented. "It was nice meeting you… again." She bidden him goodbye as she starts walking away from him.

"Is that all you could say… Sakuno-chan?" the brunette haired author said.

Halted at his sudden words, she knows no one else could have call her that name except when she was in middle school yet there is one certain guy who always call her that. It sounds so familiar yet why can't she recall. Yet she needs to get away from him as far as she can. But then Fuji stops her when he grabs her hand to prevent her from running away.

"What do you want from me? You're already healed from your injury you should be okay." She burst out.

"Not until you hear me out, Sakuno-chan. Please." Fuji begged her.

It was no use as the petite young woman is too stubborn to listen him. He never expects this to happen yet he has no other choice but do the outrageous action just to calm her down.

He pulls her closer letting their lips meet. Sakuno was surprise to his action she tries escaping yet Fuji knew that would happen as he ensure she won't escape. It took a while for the young woman to calm down until she is ready to listen to him as they look straight to each other's eyes.

"Do you have any idea why I wrote that story based on us?" he questioned her

The petite woman could answer Fuji continues on. "Ever since you left, I wasn't able to work properly in both of them. My mind always thinks of you and I can't stop this feeling regretting I lost you for the second time." Fuji confessed. "Remember the question you asked I didn't answer? The truth is I write romance because I was inspired in middle school from a girl I knew and the one I love even though she has a crush on that first year prodigy."

"What do you mean?" This time she questions him.

The brunette haired author takes a deep sigh and answered clearly. "On the day we met that wasn't our first meeting. I have known you way back when you were first year where we studied at the same school Seishun Academy. Does that ring the bell?"

The petite young woman could only frown at his answers. But the name of the school does ring the bell as she remembers studying that school where her grandmother teaches. As she tries to dig the past her memory becomes clear as she recognizes him.

"Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno utter in surprise.

The man gives out his real smile. "Finally you remember me." He said.

Tears burst out from her eyes she is sobbing in happiness that the author shares the same feelings for her. She tells herself to stop crying yet she could not stop to cry for joy. Fuji notices at it as he about to do something Sakuno brought her arms around him- hugging him. The brunette haired man took the opportunity to hug her back so tight that he doesn't want to lose her ever again.

"I'm not going to lose you again this time." Fuji whispered her to her ears.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't believe it was really you, Fuji-senpai." She said.

Currently they are at the brunette haired man's apartment again only this time, Fuji is showing her the Seigaku yearbook album to prove to her. He even has another album where more pictures of their team and the days they spent together. Sakuno scans all the pictures in the album they were all nostalgic as she remembers the time when she and her friend Okasada Tomoka join the Seigaku team to their training camp.

"It's no wonder why you look so familiar. But why didn't you say anything?" Sakuno said sadly.

"Well you didn't seem to recognize so I play along." He chuckles. "I was sad at first but I was happy we get to spend time together. You really changed for the past years. It was worth it but I could not help wanting you stay my side. But I still wonder if you are dating with someone or not."

"I'm not seeing any guy except... you, Syuusuke." she blushed.

His azure blue eyes reveal once more as their eyes meet again. Sakuno could not help finding his eyes so beautiful and attractive when she saw his eyes years ago. But there is something within his eyes telling her he wants something perhaps he wants her. She then realize she is getting drawn to his eyes as if it was inviting her for something. She wanted to tear her gaze off yet she couldn't even Fuji is getting drawn into her as well.

As they are drawn closer their lips meet.

It was an innocent kiss at first until she could feel his tongue entering into her mouth. His tongue explores in her mouth until he starts playing to her tongue. She was completely absorbed from the hot kiss as she did not notices Fuji takes his and her clothes off tossing them all aside.

Fuji plants hot kisses on her neck, her collarbone and her breasts. He licks and sucks at her right breast while his hand plays the lone breast. Sakuno let out her sweet moan feeling so hot

Just as the brunette haired man could do something more, he looks up at his lover asking her whether it's okay. The petite young woman nods her head allowing him to return his activity as he plants her one kiss.

He spread her legs wide open making him more excited than he ever imagine. He licks one of her licks while one of his free hands plays her inside with two or three digits of his finger. Sakuno gives out her loudest yet sweetest moan he ever hears which he could not hold on any longer.

As he takes out his fingers he slowly insert his hard member into her tight hole. Sakuno hold her tongue as she felt the pain is coming inside of her. It took almost forever until his member is inside of her. He hungrily kisses her to her mouth thus he starts moving in and out. The auburn haired girl could not help herself making such moans and grunts that could excite her lover more as he speeds up his pace. Both of them are almost reaching their limit, Fuji takes her upper body to her chest meeting their eyes once more.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too, Syuusuke." she smiles back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx OMAKE**

"Hey have you read Iju-sensei's latest novel?"

"Yeah I read it. That novel is so hot that I could die happy." One commented. "Although the coverage was a bit erotic at least the story is even hotter."

The brunette haired man chuckles as he overhears the comments of his fans as they past to him Sakuno is busily blushing deep red as she fidgets her forefingers nervously.

"You don't have to be embarrass, Sakuno-chan. It's not like they're talking about us." He assured her.

"But you used our night together as part of your novel Syuusuke even the photo too. You took it when I was asleep." Sakuno blushed nervously. "How can I be not embarrassed?"

"Saa… I can't help it you're my inspiration of my work."

She puffed her cheek cutely which Fuji finds it so cute he takes a photo as he gets his chance. "Ne, won't people wonder why Fuji Syuusuke accepts Iju Suke's request for his novel's coverage instead working with the models." She corrected him.

This makes the man's smile grows wider as he pulls her closer to him. "Let's just say both were inspired to one girl." He smirks thus he kisses her.

**[The End]**

**A/N:** I guess I made this one-shot a little angst in the middle. As for Fuji's penname _**Iju Suke**_ I came up was actually from his name when I try to scramble and remove few letters when I was making a draft of it. Sorry it if wasn't that original.


End file.
